<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i gotta have faith by smallredboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679326">i gotta have faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy'>smallredboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s06e10 Wilson, First Kiss, M/M, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson reacts differently to House's rendition of <i>Faith</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg House/James Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i gotta have faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>fffc's 100th special:</b> song</p><p>i amn. gay</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilson wakes up to the sound of House singing and strumming his guitar.</p><p>"Goddammit," he mumbles as he gets up. He can hear what song it is — George Michael's <em>Faith</em>. His flirtations are becoming more and more obvious by the day. A gay artist's love song? Really?</p><p>He opens the door.</p><p>"Not everybody has got a body like you, <em>baby!</em>" </p><p>House smiles at him like he isn't doing some overt flirting, like there is nothing odd about his actions.</p><p>Wilson smiles and leans in to peck him on the check. "Good morning to you too, House."</p><p>He could savor the expression in House's face forever — his eyes wide as he tries to compute what he said. House.exe has crashed, his expression reads. It's hilarious.</p><p>"Uh. What?"</p><p>"You were serenading me, House," he replies. "I simply acted in response to that."</p><p>He blinks. "So. You've got the hots for me too? I thought you were just indulging your gay best friend all this time."</p><p>"Just because I've been married thrice doesn't mean I'm not attracted to men."</p><p>"So I've noticed just now."</p><p>"Are you going to kiss me, or do I need to start that off too?"</p><p>House smiles at him all too smugly. He can't help but find him terribly handsome like this, the way he's opening up to him when he's usually behind layers of deflection and attempts at acting like a cold-hearted bastard, like there isn't a softer layer underneath all that.</p><p>"I don't know, Wilson. Which one will it be?"</p><p>Before they can say anything else, any other snarky comebacks, Wilson grabs him by the collar of his t-shirt and pulls him into a messy kiss. He feels lighter, now that he has House's lips against his own, beard scratching against his cheek— like this is all he ever needed to relax, to be happy with himself.</p><p>When House pulls away, he's smiling so bright it feels like Wilson will go blind if he looks at him too long. So he looks away.</p><p>"Wow. Now I get why you've been married thrice. Women just <em>can't</em> resist your boyish good looks and your incredible kissing skills."</p><p>Wilson laughs. "Asshole diagnosticians don't seem to be able to resist those, either," he shoots back.</p><p>House hums. "Apparently we can't, either." He stands up and pulls Wilson into another kiss.</p><p>it's like they've been waiting since they met for this moment, Wilson thinks as they kiss languidly, lazily pressing House against the wall, so as to not put too much pressure on his leg. It's like it all has come down to this, what it should come down to being this.</p><p>He's glad he held the courage to do it. Otherwise, he would've been too much of a coward in any other situation.</p><p>"Would you like me to keep singing <em>Faith</em> to you?" House asks around a chuckle.</p><p>Wilson bats his lashes at that. "If you'd like."</p><p>House hums, taps his foot against the wooden floor. "Well I guess it would be nice," he starts singing, pressing his warm, calloused hands against Wilson's chest, "if I could touch your body—"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>